A new history
by 06kagra
Summary: It has been 16 years sinse Erebor was taken back and it leads to a dramatic day.


The hobbit: The steps of Erebor

It all started with a peaceful morning when the last light of Durinsday hited the doors of Erebor. It was now sixteen years sins Erebor was taken back from the mighty dragon who putted fear in the hearts of men, Smaug. The dwarfs had used the time to build it up Erebor after the battle of the five armies had ended. Thorin had become a much better king now that his sickness after gold who had cursed the other kings before him was gone, he had also gotten a son named Thrin who was going to be king after him. They had also taken in an elf who was throwed out together with her people. They were from an old tribe who the king of the elves had called the Dark elves and throwed out. He meant that they were dangerous because there was and old rumor who said that the bloodline in the family of the leader carried an old powerful magic. Sadly, only one made it to Erebor wile her people starved and were killed by Orks. She did everything she could to protect them, but it wasn't enough. Her name was Tauriel daughter of the woods and she was the daughter of the leader. She has beautiful long red hair and warm brown eyes. Now that she had a please to stay, she token care of the kids and was a grate healer. This morning the people in Erebor awoke to a sound of a horse, not a happy horse but an upset who came running thwarts the stairs. Tauriel who already was awake got her weapons and ran down both hallways and stairs to open the gate. When she got out the horse laid in front of the stair's dead. Six small dwarf children came running behind her. She went out to the horse to inspect it carefully.

"What has happened to you? She whispered to herself before the six children reached the door."

Tauriel, what has happened? Said one of the little girls."

Tauriel got scared and turned around quickly. Their names were Lilly, Will, Killiam, Filliam, trim and Trin.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked.

"Looking fore you." One of them answered. "We couldn't sleep more, we want to play." In the same second Thorin and some of the other dwarfs came running down the stairs to.

"What one earth has happened out here?" Thorin asked.

"It is a dead horse. She replied. All of the children came running and she gave them all a big hug but when she looked up, she saw something. It was an elf, and he was hurt. She ran towards him and to check him he was still beading. She tried to carry him, but she ended up needing some help. They carried him to Tauriels work please was she could take care of him.

Three days later he awoke to the sound of children running around in the rom.

"Please be quiet children, I am working." Tauriel said with a calm voice. He tried to raise but his body was to soar. Tauriel looked at him and said:

"Man I eneth lin? (What is your name) She asked.

"I eneth nin Legolas." (My name is) Hi said.

"Man I eneth nin Tauriel." (My name is) She said before he got to continue. She gave him a glass of water and a little pill.

"This will help Legolas." She said. He looked subspecies at her. "Its ok I am not going to poison you." She said. "Where are you from? She asked him.

"I am from the kingdom of the woodland elves." he answered.

She took a step backwards. "You are Legolas Greenleaf!"

She said and vents down to the king to tell him the news, in two minutes she was back.

"You can stay till you get better, we are having a meeting this after none if you are feeling well you can join us."

One hour later they all sat at the grate table to start the meeting. Bothe Legolas, Tauriel, Thorin and many others. They were just going to start when Lilly, on of the children came running towards Tauriel and whispered something into her ear.

"Thrin is gone." she whispered.

"What!!!!" Tauriel said back. You could see the worriedness take over here face. She ran out of the rom with Lilly and two more of Lilly's friends. Legolas tried to hurry after her, but his body wasn't so strong as he thought. She ran after Lilly out of the doors. The air was cold and raw. They ran through the forest and found Thrin hanging after a cliff with a loose grip.

"NO!!!!" She screamed. She ran towards him and tried to get him up but in the last second, he lost the grip and started to fall. She grabbed his hand and polled him up and lifted him in on the safe side, but the cliff couldn't bare her weight and started to crack. Just then a pies of the cliff broke she jumped over on to the safe side and everything went so fast, it felt like she was braking down in time, but just for a second. Just then Thrin fell over on the ground and started to bleed from his chest. She ran to him and just then she understood why the were in the woods and why he was hurt.

"Orks!" she said to herself. Just then Legolas came out from the wood.

"Wath has happened here?" He asked.

"They were attached of Orks." she said to him. She turned Thrin around and saw an arrow in this chest.

"Legolas!" She shouted. "Come quick I need your help to hold him still for me." She asked. Legolas ran to them and tried to hold him still, but he was shaking in pain. She got a knife to open his clothes. There she saw the arrow, it was deeper then she expected and dripped with Ork poison.

"Lilly!" She said. "Go and find Thorin we need him." she took a deep breath. "Legolas you must go with her there are Orks luring in the woods, be careful."

Legolas and Lilly started to run.

"I am staying here with him." She took of her coat and lay it on to him, but time went so slow and he got paler and paler. Then she heard a sound from the forest. She turned around just in time to avoid the arrow that was shoot aiming at her heart. She got up to protect Thrin, she couldn't lose him. Just then Legolas and Lilly came back with Thorin and they had also brought the only plant who could cure Ork poison, Athelas.

Athelas was a powerful plant who could cure almost everything except death, but it was quite rear for an elf to find. She carefully took out the arrow and putted the Athelas in the same spot as the arrow had been and said an old ritual, replied it 7 times.

After some time Thrin started calming down and when he was ready, they helped him back to the mountain. And from that day Legolas stayed for four months. And they all had a good time and who knows maybe love was reason.

THE END


End file.
